


mail call

by Mischief



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, actually they're all pretty vague and implied, not-exactly-infidelity, who wants to be the stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief/pseuds/Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>123 words, pre-Bucky/Natasha/Steve, bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mail call

When Natasha glides into bed smelling like _him_ , Steve knows where she’s been, and Steve cries. Because her lipstick’s long gone, and her lips are red and swollen from doing a lot more than talking. Because she’s got the sweat and saliva, the come and aftershave, the love-bites and invisible handprints of another man all over her. Because that other man is his best friend.

Because it’s like Bucky has wrapped her up and all but hand-delivered her.

Steve begins unwrapping Natasha with his mouth, and when she smiles, he tastes it, _sealed with a kiss_ , tastes Bucky; and when he moves against her, opens her carefully to feel Bucky still written all over the inside of her, it’s like an invitation home.

**Author's Note:**

> slapping this up on the ol' AO3 before I start second-guessing myself...it's my first published fic in years.


End file.
